They will be remembered!
by kslchen
Summary: Hast du dir jemals gewünscht, ewig jung zu bleiben? Es ist nicht unmöglich, weißt du? Glaubst du nicht? Dann lass mich dir eins sagen: Tot bist du erst, wenn du vergessen wirst.


_Ich wollte schon seit Ewigkeiten, eine Marauder-Songfic zu diesem Lied schreiben. Ich weiß, viel Sinn macht der Text nicht, aber deshalb passt er ja grade so gut zu den Maraudern..  
Und ja, ich weiß, dass Remus wie ein ziemlicher Spielverderber rüberkommt, aber die anderen haben nun mal jeden Bezug zur Realität verloren und er ist der einzige, der noch daran denkt, dass das Leben nun mal kein Zuckerschlecken ist. Die anderen sind auch nicht verrückt oder kindisch, sondern einfach euphorisch. Vergebt es ihnen. ;)_

_Disclaimer__:  
Die Figuren, etc. gehören JKR._

_Summary:  
Songfic! Hast du dir jemals gewünscht, ewig jung zu bleiben? __Es ist nicht unmöglich, weißt du. Glaubst du nicht? Dann lass mich dir eins sagen: Tot bist du erst, wenn du vergessen wirst._

**Die Geschichte wurde inspiriert von dem Lied ‚Forever young' von Alphaville.**

**They will be remembered!**

‚Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Abschlussklasse '78!', stand auf dem riesigen Banner, welcher in der großen Halle von Hogwarts aufgehängt worden war. „Wir haben es geschafft! Wir haben es tatsächlich geschafft!", triumphierte James Potter und grinste breit in die Runde. „Was hast du anderes erwartet?", Sirius Black sah ihn gespielt arrogant an, begann dann aber ebenfalls, wie verrückt auf und ab zu springen. Lily Evans legte den Kopf in den Nacken und drehte sich lachend um sich selbst, sodass ihre roten Haare um ihren Kopf folgen. „Hilfe! Ich bin von Verrückten umzingelt", murmelte Remus Lupin und blickte sich um. „Komm, Moony", Peter Pettigrew stieß ihn an, „hab ein bisschen Spaß. Wir sind nur einmal jung! Leb ein bisschen!"

„Ich will nicht alt werden", warf Sirius ein, „was bringt einem das überhaupt?" „Denk nicht dran", schlug Peter ihm vor. „_Denk nicht an die Zukunft, erlebe sie_", rezitierte Lily und lachte. „Ich meine, technisch gesehen sind wir jetzt voll trainierte Erwachsene…", bemerkte Remus, immer noch ein bisschen nachdenklicher und weniger ausgelassen, als seine Freunde. „Was meint ihr, sind wir bereit für die ‚große, weite Welt'?", fragte Peter, halb zweifelnd. James lachte: „Falsch, Pete. Die Frage ist nicht, ob wie bereit für die Welt sind…" „…sondern, ob die Welt bereit für uns ist", vervollständigte Sirius und die beiden schlugen ein. „Ihr meint: ‚Einfach abwarten, was kommt'?", fragte Lily grinsend. „Einfach abwarten, was kommt!", bestätigte James und sein eigenes Grinsen wurde, wenn möglich, noch breiter.

„Aber da draußen herrscht Krieg…", merkte Remus an. „Och Mann, Remmy, sei nicht immer so ein Spielverderber", moserte Sirius. „Soll der Krieg ruhig kommen", rief James übermütig, „der wird sich an uns die Zähne ausbeißen, oder Pad?" „Verlass dich drauf, Prongs", stimmte Sirius zu und sah die anderen erwartungsvoll an. „Außerdem", warf Lily ein, „auch Krieg geht vorbei." „Genau. Warum sollten wir uns darum kümmern?", fragte Peter grinsend. „Oh, wir _werden_ uns darum kümmern", versicherte James, „wir werden dafür sorgen, dass all diese Todesser unsere Namen fürchten lernen. Elende Ratten." „Und wenn alles vorbei ist, dann haben wir perfekte Welt geschaffen", prophezeite Lily verträumt, „eine gute Welt." „_Unsere _Welt", verbesserte Sirius.

„Und, um noch mal auf das Älterwerden zurückzukommen", versuchte Remus wieder, seine Freunde in die Realität zurück zu holen, „dagegen kann man nicht viel tun." „Doch", widersprach Lily übermütig, „ewig leben!" „…oder früh sterben", warf Sirius ein, „ich hätte nichts dagegen, einen frühen Tod zu sterben, solange es ein Heldentod ist." „Und dabei ein paar von diesen Todessern mitnehmen…", spann James den Gedanken weiter. „Oder Ihr-wisst-schon-wen selbst", fügte Peter hinzu. „Sind wir heute etwas größenwahnsinnig, Pete?", erkundigte Remus sich. „Wir haben jedes Recht dazu, oder?", verteidigte Peter sich. „Wo er Recht hat, Remmy…", warf Sirius ein, „wir haben Hogwarts geschafft. Wir haben unser ganzes Leben vor uns!"

„Ewig jung bleiben, das wär's", stellte James fest. „Möchtest du wirklich für immer leben?", fragte Remus skeptisch. „Möchtest du sterben?", hielt James dagegen. „Eigentlich müssen alle irgendwann gehen", warf Lily etwas altklug ein, „also haben wir zwei alternativen: ewig leben oder das Beste aus dem machen, was uns gegeben ist." „In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass die erste Alternative nicht machbar ist, bleibt uns wohl nur noch die zweite", bemerkte Sirius, „und zur Hölle, genau das habe ich vor!" „Ich finde ja, dass James Recht hat", bekundete Peter, „ewig jung bleiben klingt genial…" „Lasst uns einfach unser Leben aufs letzte leben und sehen, was dabei rauskommt", schlug Lily vor. „Und das wird groß sein", fügte Sirius hinzu, „wir sind nicht umsonst Marauder."

„Was habt ihr gegen Altwerden?", erkundigte Remus sich, „es gehört zum Leben dazu…" „Na und? Heißt noch lange nicht, dass wir es mögen müssen", merkte Peter an. „Wenn man einen Grund ist, etwas, wofür man leben kann, dann ist es auch irgendwie okay, älter zu werden, denke ich", gab James zu und wagte einen schnellen Blick zu Lily. „Jung bleiben hat mehr für sich", bestimmte Sirius und ließ keinen wirklichen Widerspruch mehr zu. „Einige Dinge bleiben ja auch für immer", bemerkte Lily, „Diamanten zum Beispiel. Aber Menschen sterben weg, wie die Fliegen." „Grade im Krieg", unternahm Remus einen neuen Versuch, seine Freunde auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück zu holen. Nicht, dass sie sonderlich große Lust dazu hatten.

„Hör mir mit Krieg auf, Remus", bat Lily, „ich will daran nicht denken. Ich will leben, lachen, träumen, wenn schon nicht für immer, dann wenigstens für heute!" „Warum träumen?", fragte James, „warum träumen, wenn man genauso gut machen kann, was man sich erträumen würde?" „Nicht träumen, handeln!", forderte Sirius seine Freunde auf. „Man träumt die Dinge, die man unmöglich wahr machen kann", merkte Remus an. „Wir können das!", Peter war überzeugt. „Wir sind Marauder, es gibt nicht, was wir nicht können", verkündete James. „Marauder für immer!", schrie Sirius und in dem Moment schien jeder der fünf zu glauben, dass es Recht hatte. Das ihre Freundschaft für immer halten würde. „Marauder für immer!", wiederholten sie, ohne zu wissen, dass ein Teil ihres Traumes wirklich wahr werden würde. Zwar würden sie alle sterben, zwar würde ich Freundschaft brechen, doch ihre Namen würden die Ewigkeit überdauern. Die Erinnerung an sie würde bleiben, an die Marauder, Helden, auf ihre ganz eigene Art.


End file.
